All Your Ways
by revivingophelia
Summary: She wanted revenge. She never expected it to turn into this. Starts the night before Battleground 2013. (Will use my own version of that event.) Eve Torres/Dean Ambrose, some Brie/Daniel, others.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All Your Ways

Author: Karen U/revivingophelia

Pairing/Character: Eve/?, Brie/Daniel, others

Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me

Rating: R/M

Summary: She wanted revenge... She never expected it to turn into this.

Spoilers: 10/4/13 SmackDown. Will include my own version of Battleground.

Warnings: adult situations, language, violence.

* * *

_[ ... say it, defend yourself... we're listening, what's wrong... did I hit the spot, piss you off... make you a fool in front of everyone... -Evans Blue, Say it... }_

* * *

Prologue

She was a little nervous, which she told herself was silly. It was just that she wasn't really the type of person to go around trying to surprise someone - not really - and because of that, she kept second-guessing herself. But he'd complained before about her lack of spontaneity (or not really complained, more that he'd brought it up a few times) and well... This was spontaneous, wasn't it? Showing up here, a day early, to surprise him? Okay, so not hugely spontaneous, and neither was her other surprise for him - she'd thought long and hard before committing to that one - but still, it would be a surprise to him, so that still counted, didn't it?

And yeah, she was really overthinking this whole thing.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders, lifting her chin a little, trying to look like the confident woman that she usually was. She could feel the strap of her bag starting to slip a little on her shoulder, and she tugged it back up, approaching the front desk, quickly going through the story that she'd concocted with a little help. It was amazingly easy, really, to talk herself into a key-card to his room... Kind of scary how easy it was, actually, considering it all, but she was pretty sure the guy behind the desk recognized her, and the fact that she knew the name the person she was looking for was registered under (he never registered under his real name) probably helped as well. However, the ease with which she found herself with a key-card in hand made her resolve to always use the deadbolts and chains and whatever else was available whenever she was at a hotel.

Giving the young man in front of her a smile, she quickly pushed a tip across the counter toward him, then stepped back, holding the key-card tightly in her hand as she headed for the stairs. He was on the third floor, so she quickly headed up the two flights of stairs, the woman smiling slightly to herself as she pushed open the door and headed toward his room. He would be surprised to see her, that was for sure... After all, he thought her flight was for tomorrow morning, not for today, and when they'd talked earlier, he'd said that he couldn't wait to see her... Well, now, he wouldn't have to wait.

As she came to the room she knew was his, she came to a stop, pressing her lips together... Feeling a little silly, she dug into her purse and pulled out a compact with a mirror, quickly flipping it open and looking at herself, making sure her hair and makeup was still okay. Kind of vain, yes, but she didn't want to show up to surprise him looking like she'd just flown across the country on a flight with a layover that ended up being a two-hour flight delay. Even if she had.

With a shake of her head, she fluffed her hair one last time, then slipped the mirror back in her bag, looking down at the key-card again before carefully sliding it into the slot, holding her breath until the little light flashed green. It had always been in the back of her mind that the guy behind the counter might give her a key to the wrong room - or a key that wasn't activated at all - but that wasn't the case this time. Smiling a little, she carefully turned the knob and slid the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible - she really did want to surprise him - the woman poking her head into the room, trying to figure out where he was... and freezing when she saw him.

Or, more precisely, *them*.

Her stomach jumped somewhere around her throat before seemingly dropping to her knees, the woman momentarily not sure if she was going to throw up or pass out, her mind going in a million different directions, and none of them good. She silently and desperately hoped that the man at the front desk had given her the wrong key-card or something, that this wasn't who she thought it was, that maybe someone else had checked into the hotel under that name...

But she knew it wasn't true.

She knew it wasn't true, because she knew it was him. There was no mistaking that he was the man in that bed. Anyone would be able to tell it was him. And she knew exactly who it was that was in the bed with him. What she could see of the person - her back and the side of her face - coupled with the clothes on the floor made it all too obvious who it was that was on top of him in that bed. Neither of them saw her; they were too wrapped up in what they were doing to even notice the door had opened.

She stood there frozen for a long moment, not knowing what to do, how to react... Part of her wanted to just pretend she'd never seen it, and she hated that part of herself, that she would actually think about letting him get away with it. With this. Another part of her wanted to grab the woman by the hair and toss her naked into the hallway, then have a screaming match with him... But she couldn't. She couldn't make herself step into that room, not when they were doing *that* with each other. She needed time, she needed space... She needed a plan. She needed to figure out what to do and just how she would make them pay. Because she would definitely make them pay.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her, the woman not even aware of the tears on her face until she reached up and touched her cheeks. She felt angry and horrified and hurt and almost sick to her stomach, and she wanted to make them hurt. But she couldn't go off half-cocked, couldn't go in there crying. They could see her anger, that was okay, but they wouldn't see her cry. She wouldn't let them.

And if she had her way, somewhere down the line, they would be the ones that were trying not to let anyone see them cry.

She would make sure of that.

* * *

Author's note: There is a poll on my profile asking which Shield guy should be the leading man for a new story. This is the new story. The poll is still up, and will be until I get to the point where the lead guy will be introduced. (FYI, he's not the cheater that's introduced in this part.) Anyway, feel free to vote if you'd like. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, etc., in prologue.

* * *

Part One

He'd seemed a little antsy all day... There were times when it seemed he couldn't look her in the eye. Despite how she felt, despite how badly she wanted to punch him in the face and get it over with, she still bided her time, dragging it out a little, watching as he practically squirmed in discomfort. In a weird way, she was glad to see him seeming so guilty... It didn't change what he'd done, she was still furious about it and determined to make him pay, but it made her think that he might have never done something like this before. Surely she would have noticed if he'd acted this way around her before, wouldn't she? She wasn't even the only one that had noticed his behavior. Daniel Bryan had called him out about his seeming nervousness when he'd nearly knocked over his drink for the third time at lunch... Daniel had even made it a point to say it wasn't like him to get nervous over anything, especially not a match. It wasn't even for a title. But nervous he was.

And she almost certain she knew why.

Despite the hurt and the anger and the humiliation, it was a little gratifying to know that he was seemingly having difficulty with his own actions... And this was even without him knowing that she was aware of what he'd done... And who he'd done it with.

Her hands clenched into fists as she thought about it, the images from the night before sliding through her mind, the woman shaking her head as her gaze slid to the monitor that was showing what was happening in the arena. It was time for the divas' championship match, and Brie Bella was currently walking toward the ring with her sister Nikki in tow. As the music changed and the current champion walked out with her 'bodyguard' at her side, the woman's eyes narrowed.

"I hope Brie kicks her scrawny little ass," Eve Torres said, unable to keep the edge of anger out of her tone as she spoke, and the man next to her's gaze darted her way, then quickly went back to the screen.

"Brie will have her hands full, that's for sure. And it wasn't that long ago that you weren't even friends with the Bella twins-"

"And you know as well as I do that we've made up. We made up months ago, or at least Brie and I did. Nikki and I still aren't very close. And since we actually had lunch with Daniel and Brie earlier today, I'm not quite sure why I'm having to explain this to you," the woman said, arching a brow as he looked over at him, and he cleared his throat, shrugging as he looked away.

"It's not... I just guess I didn't realize you were so... vehement... about Brie winning tonight," he finally said, and Eve shrugged, turning her attention back to the match that was currently in progress.

"Any reason I shouldn't be? I just want my friend to win, and it's not like you can say I'm suddenly turning against AJ or something. She and I have *never* been friends," Eve stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped a little closer to the monitor, the woman watching the match as it unfolded. She was all too aware of the man beside her, of the urge she felt to just haul off and slap him in the face for what he'd done. But she was biding her time, trying to figure out the best way to throw it in his face... The best way to end it with him and maybe hurt him as she did so. Hell, there was no maybe about it. She *wanted* to hurt him. As badly as he'd hurt her. And while it had been hard as hell to play the part of doting girlfriend today, act like she'd only arrived that morning and not the night before... She could only hope that the look on his face when he realized that she knew the truth would be worth it.

Shaking her head a little, Eve stepped closer to the monitor again, stepping to the side a little when she felt his shoulder brush hers. She didn't want to touch him at all, but she really didn't want to touch him right now. Not with who they were currently watching on-screen.

"Maybe you should go and prepare for your match," she said quietly, eyes still on the screen, though she could sense him shrug as he stood next to her.

"I've got time. My match is second-to-last on the card," he told her, and she could feel his gaze on her, the man studying her as if he was trying to figure her out. "Eve," he began, but he didn't get any further than that, so she would never know what he was going to say at that moment, because that was when it happened.

As they watched, Tamina attacked Nikki Bella from behind, the move causing Brie to get distracted, and AJ managed a quick roll-up (complete with holding onto the ropes for leverage) to get the win and the pin. But that wasn't enough for AJ and her new friend... No, they couldn't leave it at an underhanded victory; instead, they had to make it hurt, Tamina sending an already-reeling Nikki into the ring steps as AJ started choking Brie on the ropes...

And Eve just couldn't stand it anymore.

Shrugging off his hand as he reached out to try and stop her, the woman started running in the direction of the ring, taking the steps two at a time to get to the stage, then running down the aisle. She could hear the sounds of the crowd as they realized someone was coming out there, but she didn't really care.

As she made it to ringside, she yanked Tamina off of Nikki, the other woman managing to lash out with a kick at exactly the right time. Nikki's kick hit Tamina in the face and sent her stumbling back, allowing for Eve to easily take control, throwing the woman into the ring post more or less head-first, the woman falling hard on the floor outside the ring. Barely sparing more than a glance at the diva, Eve climbed up onto the ring apron and ducked between the ropes, taking a moment to size up her completely unsuspecting foe. She could hear Brie yelp in pain as AJ used the ropes to wrench at her arm, and it was that sound that brought Eve into action, the woman stepping forward, grabbing two handfuls of AJ's hair and dragging the woman off of Brie. As AJ fought to get free, Eve kicked her in the gut, keeping her grip on AJ's hair, using that to slam the other woman's face into her knee. After that, she let go of her hair, then nailed AJ with an elbow to the face, following that with a kick to the knee that sent her tumbling to the mat. As AJ tried to get back up, Eve kicked her again, hard enough that AJ literally flipped over onto her back, the woman gasping for air as Eve glared down at her, prepared to do more, but stopped by a hand on her arm. Looking over, she saw Brie standing there, the woman rubbing at her throat. A glance to the outside showed her that Nikki was getting to her feet.

"Are you two okay?" Eve asked, and Brie gave a quick nod.

"I think so. I think the real question is... Are you okay?" she asked, and Eve knew the other woman referring to the out-of-character behavior that she'd just displayed. Eve shook her head.

"Honestly? I really don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue.

* * *

Part Two

She was shaking as she made her way to the back, Eve all too aware of the Bella twins following closely behind her... Once or twice, Brie actually reached out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, but neither of them tried to talk to her again, and she didn't look back at them. Even so, she could sense them there, and she could practically feel them exchanging confused and maybe even worried looks behind her back. She supposed she couldn't blame them. After all, she had just run out there and attacked the divas' champion.

And it was taking everything in her not to go out there and attack her again.

Taking a steadying breath, Eve headed through the curtains and made her way to the backstage area. She could feel every eye on her as she made her way down the stairs. Despite the confused and curious looks, the shock on some faces, Eve kept her head held high, refusing to look down or look away as she made her way down the stairs... She didn't even look away when she saw him standing there, looking completely stunned by what she'd just done. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, he reached out, latching onto her arm and pulling her to the side. His eyes searched her face, and she wondered vaguely if she only *thought* she saw the hint of fear in his gaze as he looked at her.

"Eve, babe, what were you thinking? You can't just go out there and... You don't even work for the company any longer," he stated, shaking his head. "You can't just go out there and do things like that-"

"I know," she said quietly, and he heaved out a sigh.

"Well, if you know that, then why-"

"You didn't let me finish," Eve declared, stepping closer to the man, her eyes flashing with the anger she'd been feeling since the night before. Anger was much better than the hurt that was underlying it.

"Eve, I don't-"

"I know what you did last night. Or should I say... I know *who* you did," she hissed out, watching as the realization came over his face.

"What? Eve-"

"Stop saying my name. You don't have the right to say it anymore. Not after what you did with her. Was it worth it, Punk?" she demanded to know, her voice rising as she stepped away from him. The Chicago native reached for her, grabbing at her arm, and she swung at him, batting away his hands and slapping him across the face. She could feel all eyes on them, could hear gasps of shock at her actions from all around... A few whispers of excitement about the goings on... The thrill of overhearing a lovers' quarrel. Because, of course, everyone in the company knew that she and CM Punk were together. She'd attended several shows with him, starting with Payback, and it was common knowledge backstage that they were dating. Common enough knowledge that AJ Lee had known exactly what she was doing when she'd jumped into bed with him the night before. She couldn't claim ignorance about what she'd done, which made her just as bad as him.

A flash of fear crossed his face, and she briefly wondered about that, but then he was trying to figure out what to say, and she just didn't give a damn. "Eve, I didn't mean- It didn't mean-"

"So help me God, if you tell me it didn't mean anything, then I will figure out a way to kick your ass!" she spat at him, her voice raised to a point that she was practically yelling. "And I told you to stop saying my name. You don't get that anymore. No more saying my name or giving me that look, and if you ever touch me again, I will rip your hand off."

"Please don't-"

"You cheated on me. With her. That psychotic, attention-hungry, pain in the ass... You fucked her. Don't try to lie and say it didn't happen, because I saw it. I saw you," she said, shaking her head as she took a step back. "Surprising, isn't it? See... You thought I was coming here this morning... So I guess you thought you were home free or something, but you weren't. Because I was going to surprise you. My flight wasn't this morning. It was last night. Two-hour flight delay and all. When we talked, you said you couldn't wait to see me... I guess you were lying. Because if you really couldn't wait to see me, then you probably wouldn't have been screwing someone else when I came to surprise you. I guess in the end, we were both surprised," she said, amazed by the fact that she was actually able to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

Pain flickered over his face, and she was pretty sure that there was a hint of tears in his eyes. Or maybe she just wanted there to be; she didn't really know, and she refused to look him in the eye long enough to be able to tell for sure.

"I fucked up. It shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake-"

"Damn right it was. It was a big mistake... Because if you ever gave a damn about me-"

"I love you-"

"You have a fucking fantastic way of showing it," she spat back, vaguely aware that AJ and Tamina had made their way to the back now... And she really wanted to go after AJ Lee again, but the woman was surrounded by trainers and appeared to have blood coming from somewhere... Probably her nose, but possibly her mouth. If it was her nose, Eve really hoped that she'd managed to break it. She gave a hard smile as she saw Punk's gaze flick over to where AJ, Tamina, and the trainers were. "Worried about your little fuck buddy? You want to go over and check on her?" she asked, and Punk straightened up, looking at her, meeting her eyes.

"No, I don't." He swallowed hard. "I made a mistake, I know I did. I'm sorry. Eve, I am so-"

"I really don't want your damn apologies. You know what I really want? I want you to hurt. I want you to pay. I want you both to pay, and I will make it happen."

"You can't-"

"Yes, I can. Want to know why? Because I had more than one surprise for you last night, Phil Brooks. I didn't just show up early to surprise you... I had other news. You see, I signed a new contract on Friday night. I'm back in the WWE. I was so excited to tell you... But you apparently had other things to do. Other things on your mind," the woman said. "But now you know. You might want to go and let your little fuck buddy know it, too. Because I'm back, and I'm not just going to make your life miserable. I'm going to make hers miserable, too. That title that she thinks is everything to her? She's going to lose it soon. I'm going to make sure of it. And in case you haven't quite picked up on it yet? You and me? Are over."

And with that, Eve turned and walked away, leaving CM Punk staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue.

* * *

Part Three

She needed to be alone.

She had enough experience in the WWE to know the places that people rarely went during the show, and that was where she had headed, finding a more or less deserted area that she could be on her own with her thoughts and her anger and her pain. She knew that everyone that was there had heard her tirade, and Eve was smart enough to know that pretty much everyone in the WWE would know the truth about what had happened by Monday Night RAW... Keeping a secret in the WWE was never easy, and she'd had her blow-up in front of more than a dozen people that had been milling around backstage. Humiliating, of course, to have her relationship problems hashed out so publicly, but she'd been too angry and upset to wait. Now she would just have to deal with the consequences.

Shaking her head, the woman lashed out, her fist hitting the wall hard enough to hurt, Eve taking a step back and shaking her hand out... The diva whirling around at the sound of a voice behind her.

"If you want to hit something, I suggest hitting something that isn't quite so hard," the man said, leaning calmly against a wall several feet away, and Eve couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been there... How long he'd been standing there without her even noticing his presence.

Taking a step back, Eve cradled her aching hand; she was pretty sure she'd scraped up her knuckles on the hard surface of the wall. "What do you care?" she asked, not even really caring that she was potentially antagonizing the man that was standing there. A man that didn't really look any happier than she felt.

He smirked at her. "I guess I don't... Maybe I do. I don't know. But I'm thinking that there's a few things you'd rather be punching than a wall."

"Yeah, well, the wall's what's available to me right now, so I'm making do," she tossed back, watching the man as he pushed himself away from the wall. His hair, usually slicked back and wet for the shows, was drying now, some of it falling down over his forehead, a slight curl to it. He was still wearing the black pants and combat boots that made up part of what he wore for the shows - whether he was wrestling or not - but the tight black top he'd taken to wearing over the past couple of months had been replaced by a black t-shirt.

"I suppose you are," Dean Ambrose replied, taking his hands out of his pockets as he approached her, and Eve arched a brow as she saw the marks on the knuckles of his right hand.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that hit a wall tonight," she said, and he shrugged at that, looking down at his damaged hand.

"Guess you're not. Guess you're not the only one that's pissed off," he stated, and Eve nodded slightly at that. She supposed he was pissed off about the Shield's loss that night, even if he hadn't been in the match. Dusty Rhodes had, after all, actually hit him with a belt, which couldn't have been pleasant, and she kind of figured that Triple H wasn't taking the Shield's loss too kindly. Even so, she was of the opinion that she had a better reason to be pissed off right now than he did.

"I guess the story's already out. Everyone knows-"

"That you fucking flattened Tamina and AJ out there? Hell yeah, everybody knows. There were several people in the back that openly enjoyed it. Ziggler might have even made mention of a shrine. Supposedly, anyway," Ambrose said, giving her a smile that somehow managed to look dangerous... The smile of a predator, she supposed. But for some reason, she didn't feel like she was in danger right now. Maybe she was being foolish, but she just didn't think he would hurt her... Though she wouldn't make any guarantees that he wouldn't hurt anyone else that happened by.

"That's not what I meant," Eve said, jerking a hand through her hair, and Ambrose shrugged.

"Then I'm guessing you're talking about the reason why you did it. Yeah, people know. I figure you knew that would happen... But let me tell you... If CM Punk fucked around on a woman that looks like you with a little twit like AJ Lee... I gotta figure that he's been hit in the head a few too many times lately, and somebody ought to check that man for some brain damage," the Shield member said, and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

He stepped closer to her, the man suddenly in her personal space. He smirked at her, something dangerous in his eyes... And something more. "Who says it's flattery? Maybe it's just the truth according to Dean Ambrose... I'm not a liar, and I'm not into flattery. I say what I mean, and I mean that CM Punk is seriously fucked in the head to do something as stupid as that when he's got you in his bed," the man said, and Eve couldn't help it... Her thoughts flashed back to just a few days before, when she *had* been in Punk's bed... But then those thoughts were quickly pushed away by the memory of the night before, when he'd been in a hotel bed with another woman on top of him. Her hands clenched into fists at the thought of it. Yeah, she still wanted to hit something, and she wasn't above hitting the wall again if that's all that was available.

Ambrose smirked at her. "You know, you're fucking hot when you're pissed. You're gorgeous anyway, but yeah... You're fucking amazing when you look like you're about to do some violence."

"If you don't back off, maybe I'll do some violence to you," Eve tossed back before she could stop herself, the woman forcing herself not to react to her own words... Words that she knew could set Ambrose off. She'd basically just threatened the guy.

He spread his arms wide, taking a step back. "Go for it, if it makes you feel better. But I think we both know I'm not the one you want to be hitting."

"Well, you're here."

"That is true. And if you want to hit me in the face, go for it. I'll be your punching bag... Or, if you want, I'll be something else," he told her, arching a brow as he looked at her, something new in his gaze, and it only took Eve a moment to get what he was saying.

"What? So, because he screwed around on me, I should get him back by screwing around with you?" she questioned, though, for some reason, despite it going against everything she usually did... She wasn't exactly shocked or horrified by his suggestion. In fact, she was a little shocked by how horrified she *wasn't* at the suggestion.

"Who's talking about getting back at him? It's not like you'd be doing the same thing anyway. You wouldn't be cheating, because from what I hear, you told him it was over between you two. I'm just thinking about working off some of that angry energy. Far more productive than beating up the wall. And no one would ever have to know... Just between you and me and the hotel room."

"You're crazy."

"I've been called that before. But you can't tell me you aren't thinking about it. That you aren't considering it. I mean, hell... We're both pissed off about shit that's happened... I'm kind of horny already, and I'm betting I can get you that way, too... But hey, if you'd rather just use me as a punching bag, then you can do that, too," he said, and Eve bit her lip, then met his eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay to what? The angry sex, or the punching bag?" he asked, and the woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Fair enough. Just let me know when you do... In the meantime, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

As noted in a previous part, I had a poll up regarding the lead guy for this fic. It was up here, and also at my fic journal over at livejournal. For anyone curious, the final combined results between the two polls were as follows -

**Dean Ambrose** - 13 votes (46.4%)

Seth Rollins - 8 votes (28.6%)

Roman Reigns - 7 votes (25%)


End file.
